Spark
by Edward Sam Mustang
Summary: A silent shriek, held inside Resounds, a deafening noise, trapped within.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own FMA wish I did but I don't_

_! The poem belongs to The Poems within on _

_ENJOY! _

* * *

_The blue light fades as fast as it flared to life. "Tell him I'm sorry and I love him"_

**A single tear, falling Alone Containing all the pain of an ocean of blood.**

_A heavy thud resonates with the clang of metal striking wood as a body hits the floor. "SISTER!" _

_Golden eyes dulled down staring ahead blankly. The light of consciousness gone._

**A single word, a phrase, More meaningful than A thousand words, A thousand hollow replicas, used again and again.**

_A young blond in light blue pajamas with her hair over her shoulder, stares blankly from her chair, the rise and fall of her chest is the only movement. Until her lips move and her eyes focus the slightest bit_

_"R...r...o...o...yyy" a name chopped and forced out_

_"I'm right here, Edward" _

**A small smile, happier than a world of sunshine, more gleeful than an eternity of laughter.**

_Her lips curve upwards only slightly before the spark dies from here eyes again leaving them blank, but the smile remains, causing Roy to smile._

**For even though a scream Is louder than a whimper **

_"I love you" Blank eyes look up at the man, dull gold meets vibrant obsidian._

_"I...I...lo.." dull gold mists over tears gathering. _

**A silent shriek, held inside Resounds, a deafening noise, trapped within.**

_"I know...I know shh its okay, I feel what you want to say in here" pale hands hold a tanned hand over his heart._

* * *

Reviews are always welcome as well as constructive critisim!

Edward Sam Mustang OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA wish I did but I don't...

Poem is called Live Life: By Livelovelaugh on familyfriend poems

ENJOY!

* * *

_Looking at the young blonde one could not see much of a difference over the course of 5 years but if one looked at her eyes they would see a brilliant mind at work. Golden eyes no longer dull but rather shining with life._

**Life is crazy, **  
**and totally unpredictable...**

_Roy walked into the living room and sat on the chair in front of the couch where Edward lay, an envelope held in his hand carefully._

_"I got a card from Al"_

_Golden eyes locked onto obsidian._

_"I haven't seen or heard from him in 3 years" golden eyes shifted away as sadness invaded them._

_"We've been invited to his and Winrys wedding, in a year"_

_"I want to walk again"_

**It's going to push you over,**  
**kick you while you're down**  
**and hit you when you try to get back up.**

_Edward stood in a pair of tight blue jeans and a white button up t-shirt, between two metal bars using them to support her weight. _

_"Remember take it easy"_  
_Edward nodded before taking a step forward allowing her weight to settle on her feet, automail and flesh alike. _

_5 steps were taken before legs buckled and Edward landed on her hands and knees._

_" Why is this so hard!? I've been doing this for 5 months already!"_

**Not everything can beat you.**  
**Things are going to change you, **  
**But you get to choose which ones you let change you.**

_"Before you couldn't even stand let alone walk"_  
_"I can only walk with bars to hold Roy! I hate this! I hate this feeling!"_

**Listen to your heart,**  
**Follow your dreams,**  
**And let no one tell you what you're capable of.**

_Sitting on the queen size bed with her legs stretched out, Edward held her hand out to Roy who was standing by the window. As he sat down on the edge of the bed the outstretched had rested on his cheek_  
_"I know I don't say this as often as I should, I love you, so much"_

**Push the limits,**  
**Bend the rules,**  
**And enjoy every minute of it.**

_"Are you sure about this?" annoyed golden eyes clashed with concerned obsidian_  
_"Just help me up, then go stand by the door"_

**Laugh at everything,**  
**Live for as long as you can.**  
**Love all,**  
**But trust none.**

_Arms held out to maintain balance, legs taking shaky steps towards the pale man by the door. _

_Stopping in front of him Edward wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him while smiling._

**Believe in yourself,**  
**And never lose faith in others**  
**Settle for nothing but only the best,**  
**And give 110% in everything you do.**

_The sound of bacon sizzling and the smell of coffee filled the house. A blonde walked around the kitchen slowly while minding the stove._

_Turning she saw Roy standing at the entrance to the kitchen, a strange look in his eyes._

_"You did this for me?" arms wrapped around a slim waist, and a neck encircled by a mismatched pair of arms._

_"You helped me walk again, you gave me hope"_

**Take risks,**  
**Live on the edge,**  
**Yet stay safe,**  
**And cherish every moment of it.**

_"I want to surprise Alphonse, and everyone else"_

_"I talked to him the other day, your teacher and her husband are going to come here first and then accompany us to the wedding"_

_"Fuck"_

**Life is a gift,**  
**Appreciate all the rewards,**  
**And jump on every opportunity.**

_Several short raps could be heard through the house, Roy looked at Edward who was dressed in a pair of almost form fitting light blue jeans and a black and white plaid button up t-shirt sitting in a wheelchair in the library and received a nod with a small smile._

_The front door was opened to reveal a large beefy man and a pale, black haired beauty "Mr. and Mrs. Curtis, please come in"_

**Not everyone's going to love you**  
**But who needs them anyways.**

_"Where is she?"_  
_"Follow me" Roy led the couple to the door of the library and was stopped by a voice "Stay there, Roy help me up" The Curtis' were frozen as Roy slowly helped her out of the chair, making sure she had her bearings he stepped back._

**Challenge everything,**  
**And fight for what you believe.**

_Some of Edwards loose hair slid over her shoulder as she took steady steps towards the couple._

_"Teacher" Edwards voice came out choked as she finally reached Izumi and wrapped her arms around her neck, she felt arms around her waist returning the hug. "Ed...ward...how?" Izumi's question was mixed with a sob, Sigs arms encircled both of the woman. "Roy, that's how" was the only answer_

**Back down to nothing,**  
**But give in to the little things in life,**  
**After all, that is what makes you.**

_"I'm going for a shower before I go to bed" Edward went to get up "I'll get it ready for you" Roy disappeared up the stairs._

_Sigs deep voice broke the silence "He treats you right?" Edwards hand reached out and rested on Sigs large arm, golden eyes soften "He's far from perfect, but he treats me amazingly, I would always choose him_"

**Forget the unnecessary, **  
**But remember everything,**  
**Bring it with you everywhere you go.**

_Edward sat on the closed toilet seat with a black towel wrapped her body "I don't feel comfortable leaving you in here alone" Edward waved Roy closer " Than come in with me, I trust only you" Edward unbuttoned Roy's white shirt._

**Learn something new,**  
**And appreciate criticism.**

_Roy walked beside Edward carrying a suitcase while Izumi pushed the wheelchair "Remember its a surprise, Al doesn't know"_

**Hate nothing,**  
**But dislike what you want.**

_"Teacher, can you and Sig take the bags to the house? I want to go show Roy something" "Be fast Al will be worried" both nodded and went a different way._

**Never forget where you came from,**  
**And always remember where you are going.**

_They walked few a couple rows of headstones before stopping before one "Roy can you help me to the ground?" Roy did as asked but moved to sit behind her and support her back._

_Edward relaxed against him "Hi mom, I'm sorry I haven't been to visit in a long time, it hasn't been easy the past few years." an hour went by with both Edward and Roy explaining all that happened in the past few years "Mom, I love Roy very much, and I love you and miss you"_

**Live Life to its fullest,**  
**And have a reason for everything,**  
**Even if it's totally insane.**

_Edward was dressed in a long sleeved pale blue mid calf length dress that should a small amount of cleavage showing she had put a fake skin sleeve over her automail leg and had black ballet flats on, she was sitting in her wheelchair next to her standing brother who was in a black tux_  
_"Alphonse, I have one last surprise for you" _  
_"Knowing that your here is enough for me sister" Smiling at Alphonse than turning to Roy she nodded. Roy held out his hands and gently helped Edward to her feet. Giving Roy a peck on the lips and a thank you he walked away with the wheelchair._

_"I figured you would like some company for the walk down the isle" _

_"How?"_

**Find Your purpose in life,**  
**and Live it!**

_ "You're marrying your purpose in life Al...I found mine, it's him, Its Roy"_

* * *

Reviews are welcome and encouraged, constructive criticism is welcome!

Edward Sam Mustang OUT!


End file.
